Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Khira-chan
Summary: Un chico de cabellos de fuego reune fuerzas para declararse al que es el amor de su vida, su felicidad es absoluta cuando es correspondido, pero el sueño sólo dura un día... Yaoi. HanaRu
1. I

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**I. **

Tal y como tenía por costumbre, después del entrenamiento Rukawa se quedó en el gimnasio a practicar unos tiros. Mientras encestaba una y otra vez, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en cierto pelirrojo que venía actuando muy extraño desde hacía meses, concretamente desde que regresó al equipo después de la rehabilitación.

Sakuragi no había vuelto a insultarle ni a hablarle con desprecio desde entonces.

Y lo que se suponía tendría que ser motivo de alegría, se convirtió en pena al darse cuenta que había perdido la única manera de comunicarse con el doa'ho. Con su doa'ho.

_Quizás además de la espalda también se lesionó el cerebro._

Suspiró y lanzó un triple, el cual falló. Empezó a caminar hacia el balón para recogerlo pero otras manos se le adelantaron.

- Por mucho que practiques jamás superarás el talento del tensai.

- Doa'ho…

Rukawa observó acercarse a Sakuragi, ya vestido de calle, con el balón en las manos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando ya estaba apenas a un metro de él se detuvo y empezó a apretar el balón con fuerza, como si estuviera nervioso.

- Yo quería hablar contigo – dijo el pelirrojo.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendidos.

- De qué? – preguntó Rukawa en su habitual tono frío.

- De nosotros.

- De nosotros? – repitió incrédulo.

- Sí.

- Adelante – murmuró aparentando falso desinterés.

- En primer lugar, quería disculparme por lo mal que te he tratado desde que nos conocimos. Todo fue por una chiquillada.

- Una chiquillada?

- Me gustaba una chica, pero a ella le gustabas tú.

- Entiendo.

Rukawa se cruzó de brazos, sin comprender que pretendía el doa'ho con todo aquello. Nunca le había visto tan serio.

- Entonces… me perdonas? – preguntó con un tono tan infantil que Rukawa se mordió los labios para no sonreír.

- …

- …?

- Te perdono – dijo al fin con un suspiro.

Sakuragi sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más ampliamente.

- Querías algo más? – preguntó Rukawa al ver que el doa'ho no daba señales de querer marcharse de ahí.

- Pues… sí – contestó algo dolido por la actitud de Rukawa, pero no se desanimó.

Cogió aire y continuó.

- También quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que entramos en el equipo. Por ayudar a calmarme y por darme consejos sobre como defender cuando jugamos el primer partido contra Ryonan, por hacerme reaccionar cuando tenía miedo de ser expulsado ante el Shoyo y por felicitarme después de mi primer mate, aunque fue falta…, por abrirme los ojos cuando en el partido clasificatorio Fukuda me superaba en todas las jugadas… por confiar en mi al hacerme ese pase ante el Sannoh… por todo ello y más… gracias.

Esto dejó muy descolocado al número 11 del Shohoku. Jamás pensó que algún día Sakuragi le agradecería todo aquello.

- No-no hay de qué…

Extendió sus manos para coger el balón que sostenía el pelirrojo, pero este lo apartó.

- Sólo una cosa más – dijo.

- Qué?

- Me gustas.

Rukawa palideció ante esas palabras. Su máscara de indiferencia se quebró durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para mostrarle al pelirrojo a un chico alterado y temeroso. Temeroso?

Pero la máscara apareció de nuevo y Rukawa habló con una frialdad extrema.

- Eso no tiene gracia, doa'ho – dijo arrebatándole el balón y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la canasta.

Lanzó el balón y encestó. Entonces sintió como le abrazaban por la espalda, y se estremeció.

- No es ninguna broma – susurró Sakuragi con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del kitsune – Me gustas mucho.

- Déjame en paz.

Rukawa se deshizo del abrazo de su doa'ho y se encaminó deprisa hacia los vestuarios. Pero Sakuragi le alcanzó, le agarró fuertemente de un brazo y le obligó a girarse, para acto seguido darle un beso furioso en los labios. Cuando se separó tenía enfrente a un zorro completamente en shock.

- Golpéame si quieres por lo que acabo de hacer, pero que no sea porque crees que me estoy burlando de ti. Me gustas de veras, y quiero que me des una oportunidad.

Los ojos azules le miraron como si no le reconocieran, y no supo si interpretarlo como una buena o mala señal. Afortunadamente era lo primero.

Rukawa esbozó una leve, muy leve sonrisa y acto seguido le cogió por la nuca y empezó a besarle como si ello fuera lo último que haría en su vida. Sakuragi no tardó en corresponderle y le agarró fuertemente por la cintura. Mientras se besaban una y otra vez, Sakuragi metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico más bajo, quien no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Con una mano empezó a acariciarle la espalda desnuda mientras que la otra se introdujo lentamente en sus shorts.

Entonces Rukawa se separó de inmediato.

- Lo siento – murmuró apenado el pelirrojo ante su reacción, y a la vez sorprendido al notar de nuevo esa mirada temerosa en su ex-rival.

- …

- No pretendía ir tan rápido – continuó al ver que Rukawa no decía nada. Le cogió de la mano – Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Rukawa asintió.

- Voy a ducharme primero – dijo aparentemente tranquilo.

Media hora después ambos chicos disfrutaban de la que era su primera cita. Dieron un paseo por el parque de atracciones, comieron unos helados, caminaron por la playa… y hablaron. Hablaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sakuragi confesó a Rukawa que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos durante el campeonato nacional, cuando Minami, el capitán del Toyotama, le golpeó en un ojo y le dejó inconsciente. Pero no le había resultado nada fácil aceptarlos, y por eso había intentado alejarse de él durante los últimos meses, sin éxito. Cuando el pelirrojo preguntó a Rukawa sobre sus sentimientos, este le dijo simplemente que se fijó en él desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

Fue una tarde maravillosa.

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron a Shohoku, puesto que el kitsune había dejado allí la bicicleta. Antes de dejar que se montara en ella, Sakuragi le dio un nuevo beso en los labios, más suave que el primero.

- Hasta mañana – dijo el pelirrojo acariciando los negros cabellos de su koibito.

- Hasta mañana – murmuró Rukawa antes de desaparecer con su bicicleta.

oooooooo

Aparcó la bicicleta en el jardín y entró en su casa. Unos zapatos que no eran de su padre le llamaron la atención.

_Una visita a estas horas, _pensó extrañado.

- Tadaima! – nadie le contestó.

Oyó voces en el salón y se dirigió hacia allí.

Al reconocer la persona que estaba hablando con sus padres, se le detuvo la respiración.

- Okaerinasai, Kaede! – exclamaron el señor y la señora Rukawa al verle – Mira quien ha venido ha visitarnos.

_No, por favor._

- Hola Kae-kun. No vas a saludar a tu tío?

Rukawa le miró como si fuera un fantasma. Su madre se levantó y se acerco a él al darse cuenta de lo pálido que estaba su hijo.

- Qué te pasa? No te encuentras bien? – preguntó acariciándole el brazo.

El moreno reaccionó al notar el contacto.

- E-estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento, eso es todo.

- Descansa un rato mientras yo preparo la cena, vale?

- No tengo hambre, prefiero acostarme ya.

- Como quieras.

Rukawa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, situada en la planta piso, mientras oía la voz de su padre.

- Perdónale, Heiji. Últimamente está más incomunicativo que de costumbre – dijo el señor Rukawa a su hermano.

- Tranquilo, está en una edad muy difícil.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con llave y dejó la bolsa de deporte junto al armario. Después se tumbó en la cama encogido y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, como si así pudiera evitar que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Así, eso es…

- No quiero seguir…

- Pero si lo estás haciendo muy bien…

- Déjame, por favor…

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Oyó como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y el corazón se le desbocó.

_No… no puede ser… pero si están mis padres abajo…_

- Kaede? Estás despierto? – era la voz de su madre.

Con el corazón todavía latiendo muy fuerte en su pecho, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Porqué has cerrado la puerta con llave? – preguntó Nadesiko Rukawa.

- No me he dado cuenta – mintió.

- Escucha, tu tío nos invita a cenar fuera a tu padre y a mí. No sé a que hora volveremos.

- Cu-cuanto tiempo va a quedarse aquí?

- Dos semanas ha dicho.

_Dos semanas… _repitió mentalmente Rukawa.

- Cariño, seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Que sí, mamá…vete tranquila.

Su madre le dio un beso y Rukawa la observó bajar las escaleras. Cuando oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse él hizo lo propio con la de su habitación y de nuevo rodó la llave. Se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Pero no durmió en toda la noche.

oooooooo

**N/A: **He decidido hacer como Inoue-sensei, que cuando descansa de dibujar Vagabond se pone con Real, y escribir historias más cortas cuando me canso de Kodoku, así que aquí tenéis mi tercer fanfic yaoi de Slam Dunk, espero que lo disfrutéis! Por mi parte estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un recopilatorio de mis fics y titularlo 'Diez maneras de hacer sufrir a Rukawa' jejejeje.

Besos

Khira-chan

PD: el título es un homenaje a la canción que no dejo de escuchar estos días:** '**Boulevard of Broken Dreams', del álbum _American idiot_ de Green Day y que me pareció adecuado para este fic.


	2. II

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**II. **

Un pelirrojo muy feliz se dirigía cantando al gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku. Sabía que allí estaría su zorrito, al que no había visto en todo el día.

- Ya está aquí el tensai! – gritó al entrar.

Buscó con la mirada a su koibito y lo encontró practicando triples en una de las canastas. Rukawa ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, cosa que le sorprendió.

- Llegas tarde, Hanamichi Sakuragi! – gritó Ayako dándole con el abanico en la cabeza.

- Auch!

- Comencemos con el calentamiento! – ordenó el capitán Miyagi.

Empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto. Sakuragi se situó junto a Rukawa, quien seguía ignorándole.

_Supongo que lo que pasa es que no quiere que nadie se entere de lo nuestro, _se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, puesto que todos se habían acostumbrado ya a la actitud pacífica de los dos ex-rivales. Cuando terminó, todos, incluido Rukawa, marcharon a las duchas. Sakuragi pensó que su kitsune le esperaría para hablar cuando todos se fueran, pero no fue así. Rukawa fue el primero en salir de los vestuarios.

_Kuso, _maldijo mentalmente mientras terminaba de vestirse a toda prisa para alcanzarlo antes de que se marchara de la escuela.

Llego junto a él justo cuando empezaba a subirse en la bicicleta.

- Rukawa, que te pasa! – preguntó preocupado.

- A que te refieres? – preguntó a su vez el moreno.

- No me has dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde, entiendo que no quieras que lo nuestro se sepa, pero me parece excesivo que te vayas a tu casa sin despedirte de mí siquiera…

- Lo nuestro?

Sakuragi sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho.

- Me-me re-refiero a ti y a mi – tartamudeó el pelirrojo – y a lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros.

- Lo de ayer no significó nada para mí – dijo Rukawa mientras terminaba de subirse en su bicicleta.

Sakuragi no pudo hacer más que observar como se alejaba de él pedaleando.

_No puede ser._

_No puedes hacerme esto._

_Rukawa por favor…_

oooooooo

Aunque había salido el primero del gimnasio, Rukawa no tenía ninguna intención de ir a su casa tan pronto sabiendo a quien podía encontrarse ahí. Había conseguido evitarle levantándose muy temprano para ir a la escuela, pero no sabía qué hacer por las noches. No podía llegar a las tantas a su casa entre semana. Se detuvo en una cancha callejera y practicó tiros hasta que fue la hora de cenar.

- Tadaima! – gritó al entrar en su casa.

De nuevo nadie le contestó, pero esta vez no oyó voces en ninguna parte de la casa. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Con pasos inseguros recorrió la casa hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Entró, y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás. Era su tío.

Heiji Rukawa cerró la puerta de un golpe y miró complacido a su aterrorizado sobrino.

- Me has evitado desde ayer – dijo amenazadoramente dando un paso hacia el pálido chico.

Rukawa instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

- Qué quieres? – preguntó intentando en vano que su voz no reflejara el miedo que sentía.

- Tú ya lo sabes.

- Ya no soy un niño. Ahora tengo la misma fuerza que tú.

- Eso lo hará más interesante, no crees?

- Hijo de puta…

El fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de su tío, aunque no le derribó, le dejó sin aire y lo suficientemente desequilibrado para que Heiji lo tumbara sobre la cama fácilmente. A continuación se situó sobre él agarrándole de las muñecas y empezó a besarle violentamente.

Quiso resistirse, sacarse de encima a ese bastardo, morder esos labios que tanto detestaba… pero su cuerpo no respondió.

Nada había cambiado.

Se oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse y Heiji se separó rápidamente de Rukawa.

- Por hoy lo dejamos aquí – dijo cínicamente mientras salía de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos azules lentamente, temiendo que el sonido de los pasos alejándose hubiera sido una ilusión y que su tío estuviera aún en la habitación. Se levantó tembloroso y cerró la puerta con llave. De nada sirvió que su madre insistiera para que bajara a cenar o que por lo menos abriera la puerta. Rukawa le dijo que no se encontraba bien y que quería estar solo.

oooooooo

- Pero qué…! – exclamó sorprendido Yohei al abrir la puerta de su casa.

- Yohei… puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche en tu casa? – preguntó un lloroso Sakuragi con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Claro que sí, Hanamichi… Qué ha pasado? – preguntó a su mejor amigo mientras le llevaba a su habitación.

- Estás sólo? – preguntó el pelirrojo entre sollozos.

- Sí, mis padres están de viaje. Dime que te ha pasado.

Sakuragi se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Yohei estaba muy preocupado, nunca había visto en ese estado a su amigo excepto cuando murió su padre.

- Que ha pasado, Hana? – insistió sentándose a su lado.

- Ayer me declaré a Rukawa…

_Vaya, así que al fin se decidió, _pensó el moreno. Aunque al principio se quedó a cuadros cuando Sakuragi le confesó hace meses su recién descubierta sexualidad, y más aún cuando se enteró que el objeto de sus deseos era Rukawa, comprendió que por encima de todo él era su mejor amigo y debía apoyarlo en todo.

- Te rechazó? – preguntó pensando que esa era la causa de sus lágrimas.

- No... Bueno, sí…

- Uh?

- Quiero decir que ayer me dijo que compartía mis sentimientos, y pasamos una tarde fantástica, incluso nos besamos un par de veces…

Yohei no pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginarse a su amigo pelirrojo besándose con el frío Súper-Rookie.

- Entonces?

- Que hoy, después de ignorarme durante todo el entrenamiento, me ha dicho que lo de ayer no significó nada para él.

Sakuragi se echó a llorar y Yohei le abrazó. Cuando el pelirrojo pareció haberse calmado, Yohei le apartó las manos de la cara y le habló con voz firme.

- Escúchame Hanamichi. Si de verdad te importa ese chico, y yo sé que sí, no puedes rendirte a la primera dificultad. Quizás ha pasado algo que le haya llevado a comportarse así… debes hablar de nuevo con él.

- Snif… tienes razón… snif… mañana hablaré con él.

oooooooo

Durante la hora del almuerzo Sakuragi se dedicó a buscar por toda la escuela a su kitsune, hasta que recordó el lugar donde lo había visto más de una vez.

Subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la azotea del edificio principal. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó decididamente a la figura alta que descansaba apoyada en la pared. Cuando llegó junto a él, y vio su rostro dormido, olvidó todo lo que había pensado decirle.

_Se ve tan hermoso…_

Se arrodilló junto a Rukawa y comenzó a acariciarle los negros cabellos. No pudo evitarlo y acercó sus labios a los de ese chico de belleza casi sobrenatural hasta rozarlos.

Entonces Rukawa se despertó y de un fuerte empujón hizo caer a Sakuragi de espaldas al suelo.

- NO ME TOQUES! – gritó mientras se levantaba.

Sakuragi, que en un principio su primer instinto fue golpear a aquel que se había atrevido a empujarle, se quedó sentado en el suelo observando atónito el rostro desencajado de Rukawa. Nunca le había visto tan furioso y fuera de si.

- Lo-lo siento – balbuceó.

Rukawa respiraba agitadamente. Poco a poco pareció calmarse, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pelirrojo.

_Pero es como… como si no me estuviera mirando a mí… _pensaba Sakuragi.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo, pero ambos chicos continuaron quietos durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Rukawa empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Espera! – gritó el pelirrojo al observar como se marchaba sin decir nada.

Pero Rukawa le ignoró y desapareció por las escaleras.

Sakuragi pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en lo ocurrido, de manera que lo echaron del aula casi en todas las clases. No podía sacar de su mente esa imagen de Rukawa gritándole que no le tocara.

_Pero si sólo le besé… y además él también me besó ayer… No entiendo nada._

Al fin las clases de la tarde terminaron y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio sin saber muy bien que tenía que hacer a partir de entonces. Estaba claro que algo iba mal con Rukawa, y él averiguaría el que.

El entrenamiento transcurrió exactamente igual que la tarde anterior: Rukawa ni siquiera le miró, tampoco se quedó practicando y salió el primero de los vestuarios. Sakuragi salió justo después de él y por poco tropezó con su espalda.

El kitsune se había detenido apenas salir de la puerta y observaba con una mirada extraña a un hombre joven que estaba charlando animadamente con Ayako, Haruko y Yohei. Al ver a Rukawa le indicó con un gesto que se acercara.

- Quién es ese? – preguntó Ryota quien también acababa de salir de los vestuarios.

Rukawa no contestó y empezó a acercarse, seguido de Sakuragi y Ryota. Aunque llevaba puesta su máscara de indiferencia, Sakuragi creyó ver en sus ojos algo que parecía… miedo?

_De qué tienes miedo, Rukawa, _se preguntó mentalmente Sakuragi.

- Hola Kaede – saludó Heiji.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó secamente.

- Tenía una reunión de negocios cerca de aquí y he pensado en pasar a buscarte con el coche para irnos a casa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rukawa. Apretó los puños mientras intentaba encontrar alguna excusa para no tener que irse con él.

- He venido en bicicleta.

- Cabe en el maletero.

_Mierda._

- Eres familiar de Rukawa? – preguntó Ryota.

- Sí, soy su tío. Perdona que no me haya presentado, me llamo Heiji Rukawa.

- Yo soy Ryota Miyagi, el capitán del equipo.

- Yo soy el tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Eres hermano de su padre o de su madre? – preguntó Haruko.

- Soy hermano de su padre.

- Te pareces mucho a Rukawa – comentó con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos. Nos vamos, Kaede?

_Qué puedo hacer…_

- Si vais a casa de Rukawa también nos podrías acompañar a nosotros, ya que vivimos cerca, verdad, Yohei? – dijo Sakuragi.

Rukawa le miró con sorpresa.

- Eh? – exclamó Yohei. _Pero si no tenemos idea de donde vive Rukawa._

Heiji intentó disimular su enojo cuando respondió.

- Por supuesto.

Rukawa estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado. No comprendía los motivos del do'aho, pero lo importante era que no tendría que quedarse a solas con su tío en el coche.

Los cuatro salieron del gimnasio en dirección al aparcamiento en completo silencio. Yohei se moría de curiosidad por saber porqué su amigo había mentido, pero aunque se lo hubiera preguntado Sakuragi no habría sabido que responderle.

- Dónde os dejo? – preguntó Heiji cuando estuvieron todos dentro del enorme automóvil.

Rukawa, sentado en el asiento delantero, volvió a ponerse tenso. _Qué pasará cuando esos dos se bajen del coche?_

- Oh, no importa que te desvíes de tu camino. Vivimos casi enfrente de casa de Rukawa.

- Está bien.

Apenas cinco minutos después el coche se detenía frente a una lujosa casa. Sakuragi y Yohei se despidieron educadamente y empezaron a caminar.

- Y ahora como volvemos a casa? – preguntó enojado Yohei deteniéndose después de girar una esquina – Porqué has dicho que vivíamos por aquí?

- Cogeremos un taxi. Y he querido ir con ellos porque me ha parecido que Rukawa no quería quedarse a solas con ese tipo.

- …?

Mientras, en casa de Rukawa…

- Te ha salido bien la jugada, eh? – preguntó furioso Heiji mientras atravesaban el jardín.

- No sé de que me hablas – dijo nerviosamente Rukawa, dando gracias a dios porque hubiera luces dentro de su casa.

oooooooo

**N/A: **segundo cap up! Este finde me he puesto las pilas

**Kaehana9:** me he reído un montón con lo del funeral XDD. Y por supuesto que la continuaré!

**Bubley:** es culpa suya por ser mi personaje manga favorito (vaya paradoja, no?), y es que me pasa como a tí, me encanta verle sufrir, soy malvada, lo sé MUAHAHA

**Merjonic:** a que sí, a que no soy la única con ganas de hacerlo sufrir? Además las hay muuucho más sádicas que yo, que hay cada fic por la red... Y en cuanto a lo del recopilatorio, pues me faltan 6 fics y acabar kodoku y este... lo haré?¿

**Sakura:** a este paso me haré famosa en la red por mis fics de Rukawa... ya me imagino un foro con una diciendo 'me gustan los fics donde Rukawa lo pasa mal' y otra contestando 'entonces lee los fics de una autora que se llama Khira-chan' XDD (yo y mis delirios)

**Nikie:** wo, entonces no somos paisanas, somos vecinas! Yo también soy de Palma! Tienes msn?

**Balucita:** tal y como te decía, aquí tienes otra posible causa de la personalidad de Rukawa. Espero que también te guste el segundo cap!

**Sakare:** creo que sí que este te va a gustar, aquí tienes la actualización.

**Tincgana:** la respuesta es sí: adoro a Rukawa y por eso lo hago sufrir (como se entiende?) Tengo que aprovechar mi etapa creadora… no sé cuanto me durará pero no pienso dejar ni un fic inacabado. Gracias por los reviews!

Muchos besos

Khira-chan


	3. III

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**III. **

Los días siguientes Rukawa siguió intentando permanecer dentro de su casa el mínimo tiempo posible. A sus padres les puso la excusa de que ahora quería entrenar un par de horas por la mañana antes de ir a clase y por eso salía de casa tan temprano. Por la noche llegaba justo a la hora de cenar, de manera que ese era el único momento que tenía que soportar estar junto a su tío. Cuando llegó el fin de semana se inventó un trabajo para la escuela que tenía que hacer con un compañero y que le tendría ocupado los dos días.

Pero una noche, cuando después de cenar anunció que se iba a la cama enseguida tal y como llevaba haciendo más de una semana, Heiji dijo que también estaba cansado y que prefería acostarse.

Rukawa empezó a subir las escaleras con el alma en vilo seguido de su tío. Cuando pasaron por delante del cuarto de baño Heiji le empujó violentamente hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- Me tienes harto, niñato de mierda. Crees que vas a librarte de mí? – preguntó Heiji.

- Eso intento – contestó Rukawa aparentemente tranquilo. Confiaba en que el hecho de saber que sus padres estaban en el piso de abajo frenara las intenciones de su tío.

En un rápido movimiento, Heiji cogió a Rukawa por el cuello con la mano izquierda y lo estampó contra la pared del baño, y a continuación le introdujo su otra mano en los pantalones. Agarró el miembro de Rukawa y empezó a masturbarlo con violencia. Rukawa ahogó un gemido, causado a medias por el dolor y el placer inevitable que le provocaba aquel despiadado ataque.

- Ves? Si en el fondo te gusta, por eso no eres capaz de resistirte – le susurró su tío en el oído.

Esas palabras le dolieron más que todos los golpes que había recibido en su vida.

Unos minutos después la mano de Heiji se cubría con el semen de Rukawa. Mientras Heiji se limpiaba en el lavabo, el chico pálido se dejó caer en el frío suelo, completamente inmóvil. Después de secarse las manos se giró hacia la puerta; se disponía a abrirla cuando una voz desesperada le detuvo.

- Por qué?

El hombre se giró de nuevo y le miró con desprecio.

- Por qué me haces esto? – repitió Rukawa sin moverse.

- Porque sé que tú también lo deseas.

- No… no es cierto. Eres… eres un cerdo…

Apenas dijo aquello una fuerte patada le fue propinada en las costillas.

- Levántate y vete a tu habitación – ordenó Heiji antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

oooooooo

Sakuragi estaba desesperado. Hacía una semana que Rukawa no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera le miraba. Cuando se acercaba a él simplemente le ignoraba o se marchaba dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

_Estoy seguro de que ese tipo que vino la semana pasada a buscarle tiene algo que ver, ya que apareció justo al día siguiente de que Rukawa me dejara… pero se supone que es su tío, aunque no sé porqué dudo de ello, si ambos son clavados._

Siguió caminando por el pasillo que conducía al gimnasio mientras pensaba en qué hacer para que Rukawa rompiera su silencio. Entró en los vestuarios y se topó con el objeto de sus pensamientos que se estaba cambiando.

- Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado al ver el feo moratón que tenía su kitsune en el pecho.

Rukawa se puso rápidamente la camiseta de deporte y tal como había tomado por costumbre, no respondió. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sakuragi le impidió el paso.

- Qué coño haces? – gruñó Rukawa.

- Qué te ha pasado? – repitió, algo aliviado de oír de nuevo su voz.

- No te importa. Déjame pasar.

- Sólo dime cómo te has hecho eso.

Rukawa bufó e intentó pasar a Sakuragi, pero éste le sujetó por los hombros, lo que provocó que el chico moreno reaccionara apartándole los brazos con violencia. Intentó pasar de nuevo pero Sakuragi le volvió a sujetar y empezó un forcejeo que acabó con ambos chicos en el suelo al trastabillar con uno de los bancos. Sakuragi fue el que quedó sobre Rukawa, quién intentó desesperadamente sacarse al pelirrojo de encima.

- CÁLMATE! – gritó Sakuragi sin dejarlo ir.

- SAL DE ENCIMA, BASTARDO!

- PRIMERO CÁLMATE!

- Qué está pasando aquí? - gritó Ryota al entrar corriendo en los vestuarios, alarmado por los gritos que provenían de dentro.

Rukawa aprovechó el momento de despiste de Sakuragi al girarse hacia el capitán del Shohoku y se lo sacó de encima de una patada en sus partes nobles. Se levantó y salió de los vestuarios dando un portazo, después de casi arrollar a Ryota por el camino.

- Porqué os estabais peleando? – preguntó Ryota mientras ayudaba a Sakuragi a levantarse, bastante aturdido por el dolor.

- Por tonterías, como siempre… - jadeó el pelirrojo sujetándose la zona lastimada.

- Pero hace meses que no lo hacíais, además nunca había visto tan furioso a Rukawa…

Sakuragi se negó a seguir hablando y empezó a cambiarse, así que Ryota le imitó. También era la primera vez que veía al pelirrojo tan serio, y supuso que algo grave estaba pasando.

oooooooo

- Mañana? – preguntó sorprendida la madre de Rukawa a su cuñado.

- Sí. Me ha salido un compromiso inesperado en Fukuoka – explicó Heiji - Cogeré el avión de las tres. Os agradezco mucho el haberme acogido unos días de nuevo.

- No tienes porqué darnos las gracias.

Rukawa comía en silencio sin apartar la vista del plato. El alivio inicial que había sentido al escuchar decir a su tío que tenía que marcharse antes de lo previsto había sido sustituido por terror al saber que se iba al día siguiente.

_Mañana._

_Hoy es la última noche que pasará aquí._

Sintió náuseas. Dejó los palillos en la mesa y se levantó.

- No me encuentro bien, me voy a dormir – explicó.

- No me extraña, si entrenas tantas horas al día – le recriminó su madre.

Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

_Aunque eche somníferos en el ramen de mis padres, aunque me tire la puerta de la habitación abajo… esta vez no se lo permitiré._

oooooooo

Sakuragi observó extrañado como Rukawa se quedaba de nuevo practicando después del entrenamiento.

- Hacía días que no lo hacía… - murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- Eh? – exclamó Yohei.

- Ah… no, nada. Vámonos.

Sakuragi y Yohei salieron del gimnasio del Shohoku en dirección a sus casas. El resto de la gundam no se había quedado a mirar el entrenamiento porque tenían un examen.

Estaban ya saliendo de la escuela cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe.

- Yohei, podrías esperarme aquí un rato?

- Y eso?

- Yo… voy a hablar con Rukawa de una vez por todas.

- Está bien. Estaré por aquí.

El pelirrojo regresó al gimnasio. Rukawa le miró al entrar y luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo para seguir practicando triples.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Sakuragi acercándose.

- No sé de qué – contestó Rukawa sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

_Vaya, pensé que me ignoraría, sobretodo después de la pelea de ayer, _pensó Sakuragi.

- De nosotros.

- Ya te dije que no hay un 'nosotros'.

- Porqué dices eso? No te entiendo! Acaso me mentiste aquella tarde cuando dijiste que yo también te gustaba?

- …

- Contesta, joder!

- Sí.

Los ojos castaños de Sakuragi se humedecieron.

- Y porqué lo hiciste?

- Para burlarme de ti, como venganza por lo mal que me has tratado desde que nos conocimos.

-No… no es verdad. Eso no es cierto.

- Sí que lo es. Y ahora déjame en paz, quiero seguir con mi entrenamiento.

La rabia hizo que Sakuragi le propinara tal cabezazo a Rukawa que lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

- ASÍ TE PUDRAS, MALDITO ZORRO! – gritó antes de salir del gimnasio.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Yohei a su mejor amigo al verlo llegar con la cara roja de furia.

Sakuragi se lo explicó todo entre sollozos mientras caminaban. Yohei le estaba consolando cuando un coche conocido pasó por la calle en dirección contraria.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero le bastó para reconocer a la persona que lo conducía.

Y algo en su interior se disparó. Como una alarma.

"_Heiji Rukawa apareció justo al día siguiente de que Rukawa me dejara"_

"_Rukawa no parecía querer quedarse a solas con ese tipo"_

"_Sólo dime cómo te has hecho eso"_

- Yohei, llama a la policía y di que vayan al gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku.

- Qué! Porqué!

- Una pelea. No des tu nombre por si acaso me equivoco.

- Pero de qué estás hablando, Hanamichi?

- SÓLO HAZLO! – gritó Sakuragi antes de partir corriendo.

oooooooo

Rukawa seguía tirado en el suelo allí donde le había dejado Sakuragi.

_Cómo he podido decirle tal barbaridad…, _pensó apenado.

Se acarició la frente con la mano, allí donde su doa'ho le había golpeado.

_Pero no podía hacer otra cosa… Es mejor para él que se olvide de mí._

_Porque yo… no soy más que un cobarde._

Al confesarse eso a sí mismo, su orgullo se rebeló.

_No puedo seguir así toda la vida._

_Mi tío podría volver dentro de una semana, un mes, un año… quien sabe._

_Pero no dejaré que vuelva a tocarme._

Oyó un ruido y se incorporó un poco. Y el corazón casi dejó de latirle.

oooooooo

**N/A: **holasss! No me matéis por cortarlo aquí, es que sino se me hacía muy largo el capítulo.

**Kaehana9: **mmm me lo pensaré… jeje. No te puedo decir más porque no me quiero espoilear a mi misma!

**Nikie: **hola paisana! Espero que te guste este capítulo, te lo dedico. Muchos besitos y gracias por los reviews!

**lluna kori saishi: **a veces pienso que el que Hana esté perceptivo le quita realismo al fic XD pero es que sino, quien salva al zorrito? Además en este capítulo ya no le quedaba más remedio que darse cuenta, aunque lo que él cree es que el tío de Rukawa le pega, no que también abusa de él.

**Tincgana: **respecto a lo de eliminar a Heiji parece que todas os habéis puesto de acuerdo jeje. Lo de encerrarse con llave… a veces es un problema escribir fics que tienen lugar en Japón, me falta información sobre muchos detalles para hacerlo lo más realista posible… no me queda más remedio que mezclar estilos oriental y occidental, porque las típicas casas japonesas suelen tener puertas correderas, pero aún así digo yo que tendrán pestillo, llave, o algo, no? La verdad no sé porque me he puesto ahora a comentar esto, creo que se me ha ido la olla un poco…

**Shadir: **creo que si me encontrara alguna vez a Inoue lo primero que le preguntaría (en inglés, supongo XD) es el porqué de la personalidad de Rukawa… y me caería de espaldas si se encogiera de hombros y me dijera 'porqué si'… yo aquí devanándome los sesos para escribir propuestas…

**Balucita: **si se te ocurre otro motivo pero te da pereza escribir el fic me lo cuentas a mí… que aún me faltan 5 para completar mi recopilatorio jeje

**Lensaiak: **aquí tienes la continuación, espero que este tercer capítulo te guste tanto como los dos primeros, y no te preocupes que el cuarto saldrá pronto!

**Bubley: **me ha gustado muchísimo tu primera propuesta para el título de mi recopilatorio: "cómo hacer sufrir a Rukawa y no morir en el intento (a manos de sus fans)" XD y estoy de acuerdo en que lo que pasa es queremos derretir al 'rey del hielo'.

Besos

Khira-chan


	4. IV

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**IV.**

Heiji Rukawa se acercaba hacia él sonriente. El chico más joven terminó de incorporarse de un salto.

- Hola Kae-kun.

- Q-que haces aquí!

- Ya veo que te has creído lo de mi reunión en Fukuoka.

Rukawa comprendió. Su tío había simulado que se marchaba antes de lo previsto para que bajara la guardia y poder sorprenderle a solas.

- Cómo quieres que me vaya sin darte un regalo de despedida? – preguntó Heiji sin dejar de sonreír.

Las últimas palabras provocaron en Rukawa el mismo efecto que miles de dagas clavándose en su alma. Se quedó paralizado un momento, pero entonces recordó lo que acababa de prometerse a sí mismo hacía apenas un minuto.

"_No dejaré que vuelva a tocarme"_

- No lo quiero.

- Uh?

- Que no quiero tu puto regalo, bastardo de mierda. No volverás a tocarme.

Su tío le miró furioso y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Rukawa se preparó, esta vez sí, para defenderse. Esquivó el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su nariz y acto seguido golpeó en el estómago a su tío. Éste se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sorprendido, pero enseguida se recuperó y dio un fuerte golpe a Rukawa en la cara que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Rukawa le dio una patada pero entonces fue Heiji quien le esquivó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le golpeó nuevamente en la cara y después le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse en dos y caer de cara al suelo sin aliento.

Su tío no desaprovechó la situación y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él apoyando una rodilla sobre su espalda. Cogió el brazo derecho de Rukawa y lo estiró fuertemente hacia atrás, provocando que el chico de ojos azules gritara de dolor.

- Duele? – preguntó cínicamente Heiji – Más te va a doler cuando te lo rompa. Sería una pena que tuvieras que dejar el baloncesto por una lesión, verdad?

- Basta… por favor… - imploró su sobrino.

Ignorando su ruego, Heiji dio el último tirón.

El grito de Rukawa traspasó las paredes del gimnasio, llegando a oídos de un pelirrojo cuya sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar el espeluznante sonido. Su brazo derecho cayó inerte sobre el suelo de la cancha, mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba aprisionado bajo una de las rodillas de Heiji.

- Parece que por fin te estarás quietecito – murmuró observando al chico casi desvanecido por el dolor.

Con la mano izquierda sujetó a su sobrino del pelo y con la otra le bajó los shorts, y cuando las pálidas nalgas estuvieron al descubierto empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Rukawa empezó a temblar al sentir que era incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

Su tío iba a violarle.

Otra vez.

De pronto se oyó un estrépito. Eran las puertas del gimnasio al abrirse violentamente. Un pelirrojo completamente furioso apareció tras ellas y empezó a correr hacia donde estaban.

- APÁRTATE DE ÉL, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!

Heiji se levantó arrastrando con él a Rukawa, a quien seguía sujetando del pelo, y con la mano derecha se sacó una navaja del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la situó en el cuello del chico moreno.

Sakuragi se detuvo de inmediato.

- No des ni un paso más, pelirrojo – amenazó.

Sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver el lamentable estado de Rukawa. Tenía la cara ensangrentada y el brazo derecho le colgaba inerte. Con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba la mano que le tenía agarrado del cabello, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Sus shorts estaban bajados hasta los muslos.

Lo peor era su mirada vacía, sin vida.

- Hijo de la gran puta… - repitió Sakuragi – Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? Como podrás suponer no permitiré que te vayas de aquí con Rukawa de rehén.

- Entonces primero me ocuparé de ti.

Después de decir esto, Heiji soltó de pronto a Rukawa y, uniendo momentáneamente sus manos para obtener más fuerza, le dio un tremendo codazo en la sien que hizo caer el chico al suelo inconsciente.

Sakuragi saltó sobre Heiji como un gato furioso, olvidándose de que su oponente estaba armado. Heiji se dispuso a contraatacar pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y lo derribó de un puñetazo. Aún así el hombre se incorporó de inmediato e intentó herir a Sakuragi, quien de nuevo fue más rápido y le esquivó. Acto seguido le golpeó en el estómago y de una patada en la mano le hizo soltar la navaja, que fue a parar a unos metros de ellos.

Heiji se lanzó al suelo para recuperarla pero Sakuragi se lo impidió abalanzándose encima suya. Ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que Heiji consiguió situarse encima del pelirrojo rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

Sakuragi intentó en vano que le soltara, parecía que una inesperada fuerza se había apoderado de aquel hombre.

La falta de aire le debilitaba cada vez más y la vista se le nublaba, pero aún así distinguió la repentina cara de sorpresa de su agresor. Las manos dejaron de apretarle y pudo empujarle a un lado.

Rukawa estaba de pie frente a ellos, con la misma mirada perdida de hacía unos minutos.

En la espalda de Heiji estaba clavada su propia navaja.

Sakuragi observó con estupor los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo inmóvil de aquel hombre.

- Le… le has matado… - balbuceó.

- Se lo merecía – dijo Rukawa con una voz tan fría y a la vez tan lejana que el pelirrojo dio un respingo.

- Baka kitsune! La policía viene hacía aquí! Le pedí a Yohei que la avisara! Qué vamos a decirles! Que se lo merecía! – gritó desesperado el pelirrojo.

- …

- Escúchame, Rukawa. Debemos explicarles la verdad de lo que ha pasado. Que ha estado a punto de violarte y que luego…

- NI SE TE OCURRA! – gritó Rukawa interrumpiéndole y agarrándolo con la mano izquierda de la camiseta – NADIE DEBE SABER ESO, ME OYES!

- Pe-pero Rukawa…! – exclamó Sakuragi asombrado al ver la repentina reacción de su ex-rival.

Rukawa se calmó tan rápido como había explotado y soltó al pelirrojo. Una terrible sospecha acudió a su mente.

- Rukawa… Esta no ha sido la primera vez que lo intentaba… verdad?

Silencio.

- O es que...

En ese momento Yohei entró al gimnasio por la misma puerta que Sakuragi. Al ver la escena se quedó estupefacto.

- Pero que coño ha pasado aquí! – consiguió gritar.

- Yohei, llamaste a la policía! – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Sí, deben estar por llegar. Qué ha pasado? Le habéis matado? – preguntó de nuevo sin apartar la vista del cuerpo.

- He sido yo – murmuró Rukawa.

Yohei levantó la vista hacia el pálido chico.

- Lo ha hecho para defenderme, él me estaba estrangulando! – gritó Sakuragi. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de él.

Unos fuertes golpes azotaron la puerta exterior del gimnasio.

- POLICÍA! ABRAN!

Los dos chicos más altos no se movieron del sitio así que tuvo que ser Yohei el que acudiera a abrir. Dos policías entraron y uno se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Heiji mientras que otro preguntaba a los jóvenes que había pasado.

- He sido yo – repitió obstinadamente Rukawa.

Después de comprobar que aquel hombre estaba muerto el otro policía llamó por radio para solicitar la presencia de un juez. Después se acercó a ellos y al ver el estado de dos de los chicos decidió avisar también a una ambulancia.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó de nuevo el policía.

Sakuragi respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

- Regresé al gimnasio poco después de que terminara el entrenamiento de baloncesto porque recordé que tenía que hablar con Rukawa, cuando entré ese tipo le estaba amenazando con una navaja, yo le ataqué pero resultó ser muy fuerte. Empezó a estrangularme y entonces… entonces…

- Yo le maté – terminó Rukawa.

El pelirrojo echó un vistazo a Rukawa y después continuó.

- Él – dijo señalando a Yohei – acaba de llegar, sólo venía a buscarme.

- Qué relación tiene la víctima con vosotros?

- Es mi tío.

Los policías se miraron un momento entre ellos.

- Es tu tío? – repitieron.

- Sí.

- Y porqué te estaba amenazando?

- No lo sé.

Los policías se miraron de nuevo. Evidentemente aquello no tenía sentido.

oooooooo

Sakuragi observaba a Rukawa hablar con el abogado de su familia a través del cristal de una habitación parecida a las que había visto en muchas películas. En realidad el único que hablaba era el abogado, Rukawa ni siquiera parecía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Con el rostro más blanco que de costumbre, la mirada perdida, el labio partido y el brazo en cabestrillo, el Kaede Rukawa de ahí dentro distaba mucho del chico con el que había tenido su primera cita.

_Al menos no tienes el brazo roto, _pensó al recordar que la enfermera les había dicho que sólo tenía el hombro dislocado.

Junto al pelirrojo estaban su madre, un inspector de policía y el padre de Rukawa. La madre de Rukawa había sufrido una crisis nerviosa al enterarse de lo ocurrido y la estaban atendiendo en la enfermería de la comisaría.

- Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse su hermano con ustedes? – preguntó el inspector Fujiwara.

- Do-dos semanas… pero ayer dijo que le había salido un compromiso en Fukuoka y que tenía que marcharse antes de lo previsto – contestó el señor Rukawa. Él también estaba muy conmocionado, al fin y al cabo era normal, su hijo había matado a su hermano pequeño – Dijo que tenía que coger el avión de las tres.

- Entonces porqué se encontraba en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku horas después?

- No-no lo sé… no lo entiendo.

- Había vivido con anterioridad su hermano con ustedes?

- Hace unos años… cuando se separó de su mujer.

- Durante cuanto tiempo?

- Un año, más o menos.

- Que edad tenía su hijo?

- Eh… pues… nueve años.

Sakuragi desvió la vista de Rukawa un momento para observar al inspector. Era evidente que también sospechaba algo.

En ese momento el abogado de la familia Rukawa, el señor Okamoto, dejó solo al chico moreno y se reunió con ellos.

- Es imposible – les dijo preocupado – Se niega a contarme nada de lo sucedido. Lo único que me ha dicho es 'Yo le maté'.

- Ya lo hemos oído… es lo mismo que le dijo a los policías… - comentó el inspector Fujiwara – Es como si quisiera dejar claro que tú no has tenido nada que ver – añadió mirando a Sakuragi.

- Qué va a pasarle? – preguntó el aludido temiendo la respuesta.

- Es menor de edad, y aunque no fue en defensa propia, las marcas de tu cuello demuestran la veracidad de vuestra historia, pero…

- Pero?

- Pero seguimos sin tener un motivo por el cual Heiji Rukawa atacara a su sobrino; además ambos eran fuertes, de constitución similar… Si Rukawa no aclara la causa de la pelea y el juez considera que ésta pudo ser provocada por cualquiera de los dos, podría condenar al chico de 12 a 18 meses de estancia en una prisión juvenil.

Sakuragi palideció al escuchar aquello.

- No pueden hacer eso…

- Por buena conducta podría salir en menos de un año.

- USTED NO LO ENTIENDE! RUKAWA NO AGUANTARÍA ALLÍ DENTRO NI UNA SEMANA! – gritó el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilízate cariño! – dijo su madre sujetándole del brazo.

- Déjeme hablar con él a solas – pidió Sakuragi ya más calmado.

- No podemos hacer eso.

- Entonces ahí dentro mismo. Si me deja hablar con él y no consigo nada, yo mismo les contaré lo que está pasando aquí.

El inspector le miró con interés.

- Está bien.

La mirada de Rukawa se iluminó al ver entrar a Sakuragi en la habitación.

- Hola zorro – saludó Sakuragi antes de sentarse.

- Hola doa'ho – dijo Rukawa con una sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo: parecía la de un loco.

- Cómo está tu hombro?

- Cada vez me duele menos – contestó el chico moreno acariciándoselo.

- Porqué no le has contado la verdad al señor Okamoto?

Rukawa dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

- Qué verdad? – preguntó con voz gélida.

- La verdad que sólo tú conoces.

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Deja de mentir.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

- Es que no entiendes que si no lo explicas todo podrías ir a una prisión juvenil durante mucho tiempo?

- Me da igual.

- Cómo puedes decir eso? – se sorprendió Sakuragi – También te da igual dejar el básquet?

- En esos sitios suelen tener canchas – contestó despreocupadamente Rukawa.

Aquello enfureció a Sakuragi.

- BAKA KITSUNE! – gritó levantándose y golpeando la mesa con los puños – CREES QUE ES TAN FÁCIL! CREES QUE ALLÍ DENTRO TAMBIÉN SERÁS LA ESTRELLA DEL EQUIPO? SUERTE TENDRÁS SI NO TE HACEN LO MISMO QUE TU TÍO!

- CÁLLATE! – rugió Rukawa levantándose también.

- NO PIENSO HACERLO! NO QUIERO PERDERTE! LE CONTARÉ A LA POLICÍA LO QUE VI CUANDO ENTRÉ EN EL GIMNASIO!

- QUE TE CALLES! – repitió al borde de la histeria.

- ADEMÁS SÉ QUE NO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ! TU TIO TE VIOLABA CADA NOCHE MIENTRAS VIVÍA CON VOSOTROS, VERDAD!

- NO! TE EQUIVOCAS! SOLO LO HIZO UNA VEZ!

Al otro lado del cristal, el señor Rukawa palideció. No fue el único.

Sakuragi observó a Rukawa caer al suelo de rodillas, tapándose la cara con la mano izquierda.

Siete años de dolor, miedo y vergüenza explotaron. Rukawa comenzó a llorar.

oooooooo

**N/A: **ohaiyooo! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, recién sacadito del horno jiji.

**Elena: **no ha dado tiempo a caparlo, pero se ha llevado lo suyo, no? XD

**Kaehana9: **como ves ha llegado a tiempo, aunque la verdad dudé mucho sobre ello, no sabía si hacer que llegara antes o después. Yo y mis ideas malvadas jeje

**Balucita: **espero que te guste también este capi, muchas gracias por tus reviews, no dejes de mandarmelos!

**Oruja Shikijou: **gracias por dejar review, si te gustan más los fics yaoi te invito a leer 'vuelve conmigo', mi primer fic. Lo encontrarás en esta misma web.

**Abuelitnt: **kyaaaa vaya si me gusta jejeje. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Sakare: **ola wapa! Como va lo de tu web?

**Tincgana: **al final me decidí porque llegara a tiempo, es que sino me daba demasiada pena mi pobre zorrito, y hana se sentiría culpable.

**lluna kori saishi: **la policía llegar a tiempo? Eso sucede pocas veces… pero para eso está Hana-kun al rescate XDDD

**Bubley: **si a escena final entre Rukawa y Heiji te referías a sexo explícito entre ellos ya has visto que casi pero no… gracias a Hana. Muchos besos y espero que te guste este cap.

**Lensaiak: **que bien lograr con mis fics que Rukawa caiga bien, aunque por lo visto no consigo hacer lo mismo con Haruko jeje. Que te ha parecido el capítulo IV?

**Haruko Sakuragi: **ola! Muchas gracias por el halago y por dejarme review en ambos fics. Y adelanto que ya no queda mucho para que suba otra historia que espero no decepcione.

Muchos besos a todas

Khira-chan


	5. V

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**V.**

Después de aquello, Rukawa confesó a un psicólogo que su tío empezó a someterle a diferentes abusos pocos meses después de que se instalara con él y su familia. El día que le violó fue el último que pasó con ellos antes de marcharse al extranjero; según palabras de Heiji fue su 'regalo de despedida'. Gracias a los informes del psicólogo y de los médicos que habían atendido a Rukawa y a Sakuragi, unos días después la juez que se encargó del caso consideró que Rukawa no estaba en sus plenas facultades psíquicas cuando atacó a Heiji en defensa de Sakuragi y le condenó a dos años de libertad vigilada y a someterse a terapia psicológica durante ese tiempo.

En Shohoku sólo el director, algunos profesores y el entrenador Anzai se enteraron de lo sucedido. En cuanto a los miembros del equipo el entrenador les dijo que Rukawa se había lesionado el hombro en una caída y que para evitar males mayores el médico le había recomendado reposo absoluto, pero pocos se lo creyeron, el que menos Ryota.

Dos días después de la vista judicial Sakuragi decidió ir a casa de Rukawa. No había vuelto a verle desde la 'charla' en la comisaría, ni siquiera durante la vista.

_Espero que no me odie por ello…_, pensó preocupado mientras caminaba.

Cuando llegó observó sorprendido un gran camión de mudanzas aparcado frente a la casa. De la puerta principal salió el padre de Rukawa cargado con dos enormes cajas.

- Se mudan? – preguntó Sakuragi en cuanto el señor Rukawa llegó hasta él y dejó las cajas en el suelo.

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, no nos vamos muy lejos, apenas nos movemos unas cuantas manzanas.

- Uff... menos mal – suspiró el pelirrojo – Y eso?

El señor Rukawa bajó un momento la mirada apenado y luego la dirigió hacia una ventana que Sakuragi supuso sería la de la habitación del kitsune.

- Lo hacemos por Kaede… el psicólogo nos dijo que no debería pasar en esta casa ni una noche más.

- Entiendo… Cómo está?

- No sé que decirte… apenas ha hablado con nosotros en estos días. Sólo espero que algún día nos perdone por haber estado tan ciegos…

En ese momento salió Rukawa sujetando unas cuantas bolsas con la mano izquierda. Aunque ya no llevaba el cabestrillo, tenía el brazo derecho encogido. Miró un momento a Sakuragi con aire ausente y luego dejó las bolsas junto a las cajas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

- Bueno, ya quedan pocas cajas que sacar – dijo el señor Rukawa - Kaede, por qué no aprovechas para descansar un rato y te vas con Sakuragi a tomar algo?

Rukawa sólo se encogió de hombros, lo que su padre tomó como un 'Sí' y se metió de nuevo en la casa después de despedirse de Sakuragi.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro, mirando al suelo sin saber qué decir, hasta que Sakuragi reunió valor para hablar.

- Nos vamos? – preguntó tímidamente.

Como respuesta Rukawa empezó a caminar y el pelirrojo le siguió situándose a su lado.

- Qué tal el hombro? – preguntó Sakuragi después de muchos minutos de silencio.

- Bien.

- Ya no te duele?

- No.

- Así que os mudáis…

- Sí.

- …

El pobre pelirrojo se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación que acabara con esa tensión entre ellos. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Rukawa se había detenido, volvió unos pasos atrás y se colocó de nuevo junto a él. Habían caminado tanto que se encontraban frente a la misma playa donde habían estado en su primera y única cita. No hacía ni tres semanas de ella, pero parecía que hubieran pasado tres años.

- Nos sentamos en la arena un rato? – preguntó de pronto Rukawa.

- Claro...

Se sentaron cerca del agua, algo movida a causa del viento que azotaba la solitaria playa.

- Rukawa, yo… - empezó el pelirrojo.

- Gracias – le interrumpió Rukawa sin mirarle.

- Uh?

- Gracias por volver al gimnasio ese día.

- Ah… pues…

- Cómo sabías que él estaba allí?

- Cuando regresaba a casa junto con Yohei vimos pasar a Heiji en el coche en dirección a Shohoku.

- Pero porqué avisaste a la policía?

- Yo sabía que algo malo pasaba…, pero no que fuera tan grave…

- …

- Porqué no me lo contaste? Peor aún, porqué te alejaste de mí nada más llegar él?

Rukawa no contestó. Siguió contemplando el mar y se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos en un vano intento por devolverlos a su sitio.

- Deberías haber confiado en mí…

- Porqué? – preguntó el kitsune en voz muy baja – Porque tendría que confiar en ti?

- Porque te amo, Kaede Rukawa.

Rukawa se giró sorprendido hacia el pelirrojo, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos desde que lo vio en la puerta de su casa. Como si pensara que eso estuviera mal, desvió de nuevo la vista enseguida.

- No digas tonterías – murmuró.

- Por qué es una tontería?

- Como puedes decir eso… después de lo que ha pasado, lo que he hecho… como te traté…

- Eso ya no importa.

- Sí que importa…

- Mírame.

- No…

- Porqué no? Tan feo soy?

Rukawa no lo pudo evitar y soltó una risita, aún sin mirarle. Sakuragi se quedó completamente maravillado al escucharle, y sin darse cuenta alargó su mano para tocar la mejilla de su adorado kitsune. Rukawa cerró los ojos y se tensó un poco al notar el contacto pero no se apartó.

- Mírame – repitió, pero Rukawa no le hizo caso.

Con la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a que girara la cara hacia él, pero los ojos azules seguían ocultos. Suspiró y apoyó su frente en la suya, ahora acariciándole los cabellos.

- Por qué no quieres mirarme a los ojos?

- Porque no quiero que leas en ellos mi vergüenza… - confesó por fin Rukawa.

- Baka kitsune… - Sakuragi suspiró de nuevo – No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza de nada. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te hizo ese cerdo…

- Hablas como mi psicólogo…

Ahora fue Sakuragi el que soltó la risa. Luego se puso serio y se separó un poco de Rukawa.

- Mírame… por favor.

Rukawa abrió los ojos y le miró. Le miró con tal intensidad que el corazón de Sakuragi dio un vuelco: sintió como si se enamorara otra vez de la misma persona.

- Dame otra oportunidad – dijo resuelto.

- Qué? – exclamó Rukawa.

- Dame otra oportunidad para estar a tu lado.

El chico moreno le miró confundido. Era él quien lo había arruinado todo, quien se había alejado del pelirrojo, quién le había mentido, ignorado e insultado. Y Sakuragi era el que le pedía otra oportunidad?

- No.

Sakuragi sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar la respuesta, pero afortunadamente el dolor duró poco.

- Dámela tú a mí – continuó Rukawa.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le acarició de nuevo los cabellos.

Segundos después ambos empezaron a acercar lentamente sus labios a los del otro. Rukawa cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero esta vez Sakuragi hizo lo mismo.

Cuando por fin los labios se unieron en un suave pero firme beso Sakuragi abrazó a su zorro por la espalda y lo atrajo más hacia él. Se besaron hasta que les faltó el aire.

- Dime una cosa, Sakuragi – dijo Rukawa cuando se separaron.

- Hanamichi.

- Hanamichi… - repitió con una leve sonrisa.

- Qué ibas a preguntarme?

- Porqué te pusiste tan furioso con de la prisión juvenil?

Sakuragi desvió la vista algo incómodo, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema pero no quería mentir a su koi ahora que lo había recuperado.

- Verás, cuando iba a la escuela Wakou solía meterme en muchos líos acompañado de Yohei, Ookusu, Noma, Takamiya y otro amigo que se llamaba Satoshi Nawamura.

_Se llamaba, _pensó preocupado Rukawa.

- Un día, a principios del tercer curso, Satoshi se encontró a unos chicos de otra escuela con los que peleábamos a menudo y se enfrentó solo a ellos. Uno de esos tipos rompió una botella y le amenazó con ella… no sé que pasó exactamente pero al final fue Satoshi quien se la clavó en el cuello al otro tipo…

Sakuragi respiró hondo y continuó.

- Le condenaron a tres años de estancia en un reformatorio cerca de Kawasaki. Fuimos a verle después de dos semanas… tenía la cara destrozada por los golpes, pero lo peor no era eso, ya que como nosotros estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, lo peor era que no parecía él mismo, estaba tan… no sé como decirte… ausente. Nos pidió que no volviéramos así que no nos quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Tres meses después su madre nos contó que se había suicidado…

Rukawa abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar aquello.

- Satoshi era un chico que cuando quería tenía mucha facilidad para hacer amigos, que es lo que se necesita para sobrevivir en esos sitios, y aún así mira cómo terminó. Y tú, Kaede Rukawa, tan antisocial como eres, tiemblo sólo de pensar en lo que te habría pasado ahí dentro.

Rukawa no sabía que decir, pero en el fondo sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sakuragi y dejó que éste lo abrazara.

- Prométeme que no volverás a alejarte de mí – pidió Sakuragi.

- Te lo prometo.

Sakuragi buscó de nuevo los labios de Rukawa y los besó con ansias, mientras con las manos empezó a recorrer su espalda. Lentamente lo tumbó sobre la arena situándose encima, dejó los delgados labios para dedicarse a besar su cuello, mientras metía una mano bajo la camiseta del pálido chico.

- - - Flashback - - -

- He dicho que no, déjame… por favor…

- Estate quieto de una puta vez!

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

- Ba-basta – murmuró Rukawa colocando sus manos en el pecho de Sakuragi, quien se apartó de inmediato y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- Lo siento, a partir de hoy me controlaré – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo… necesito tiempo.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes por mí, soy muy paciente.

Rukawa observó la sonrisa sincera del pelirrojo y sin poder contenerse le abrazó.

- Gracias – murmuró.

- No tienes porqué dármelas, zorro – dijo Sakuragi estrechando fuertemente a su novio.

oooooooo

**N/A: **ola a todas! Tengo que decir que no tengo ni zorra del sistema judicial japonés, así que me he basado en los 'juicios rápidos' españoles. Tampoco tengo ni idea de que tipo de condena le habría impuesto un juez (o un jurado, a saber) así que, como se dice en mi isla, 'no mirin molt prim', osea, que no sean muy exigentes con el tema.

Como veis esto ya termina, ya avise que sería un fic cortito. Ya sólo queda… supongo que se lo imaginan, no?

**Balucita: **la verdad es que lo de que Rukawa se cargara a su tío lo pensé desde el principio, por eso me hacía mucha gracia cada review donde me pedíais que Heiji la palmara jeje a que no esperabais que el encargado de cumplir vuestro deseo seria el kitsune?

**Lensaiak: **es curioso, en un review en otra web me han dicho lo mismo: que estaba bien redactado. La verdad a mí todos me parecen regulares, aún no he encontrado mi propio estilo y tengo la mala sensación de que no mejoro en absoluto con cada fic (snif), así que habrá que seguir practicando!

**Bubley: **muchos traumas, sí… pero sólo uno por fic, que conste! Sino resultaría demasiado cargante… aunque uno de mis fics favoritos es uno donde a Rukawa le pasa de todo… pero claro, es que mi eso me encanta XDDD

**Abuelitnt: **que te ha parecido? A mi un poco cursi, la verdad jeje pero ya no quería que Kae sufriera más (en este fic XD). Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Sakare: **weno ya me avisaras cuando este lista, eh? Y ya sabes que puedes colgar todos los fics míos que quieras XD

**Elena: **mmm me encantaría ser la psicóloga de Rukawa… uy que ya me estoy imaginando cosas perversas! Esta cabecita mía…

**Haruko Sakuragi: **ooh se me ha inflado el ego con lo Khira-sama jeje me ha gustado XD. Ya he empezado el nuevo fic: 'Un tesoro enterrado', espero que te guste tanto o más que este.

**Oruha Shikijou: **a mí también me dolió y eso que lo escribía yo… por eso me gustan más los finales felices, es que sino sufro mucho con mi propia historia! Ya tienes aquí el siguiente cap… que lo disfrutes!

Besos

Khira-sama (XDD)


	6. Epílogo

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**VI.**

-Uff me he quedado llenísimo.

- Yo también. La cena estaba muy rica. Gracias por invitarme.

- Había que celebrarlo… Aún me parece increíble que hayamos ganado el campeonato – reconoció Sakuragi sentándose en el sofá.

- Pero no lo venías anunciando desde que partimos hacia Hiroshima? "El talentoso jugador Hanamichi Sakuragi llevará el Shohoku a la victoria" – se mofó Rukawa imitando la voz del autoproclamado tensai sentándose a su lado.

- Por supuesto que sí, zorro! Es sólo que el año pasado me di cuenta de lo difícil que era, por eso este año lo decía más que nada para animaros a vosotros, jugadores secundarios.

- Doa'ho…

- A quien llamas doa'ho, teme kitsune… por cierto, que sepas que imitas de pena…

Rukawa le tiró un cojín del sofá por la cabeza y ambos se pusieron a reír.

- A qué hora llegará tu madre? – preguntó el chico moreno estirándose en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el muslo de Sakuragi.

- No vendrá, se ha ido con una amiga a hacer un cursillo de cocina a Yokohama. Estará fuera todo el fin de semana – contestó el pelirrojo acariciándole el pelo.

_Estamos solos, _pensó Rukawa. Pero eso no le inquietó, en los seis meses que llevaban saliendo juntos se habían quedado a solas varias veces y Sakuragi no había intentado nada, ni siquiera cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos, como era el caso.

En realidad lo que le inquietaba era saber que si quería algo tendría que ser él el que diera el primer paso.

- Va-vamos a tu habitación? – preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- Ya tienes sueño, zorro dormilón?

Rukawa casi se cayó del sofá.

- Doa'ho… - dijo ofendido mientras se levantaba.

- Qué pasa, por que te enfadas?

- Me refería a… bueno yo… quería decir que… ya estoy preparado para… hacerlo – explicó ruborizado.

_I walk a lonely road _

_  
The only one that I have ever known _

_  
Don't know where it goes _

_  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Sakuragi se le quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos. Sin decir nada se levantó del sofá, le cogió de la mano y lo condujo hacia su dormitorio.

_I walk this empty street _

_  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_  
Where the city sleeps _

_  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Tumbó a su novio suavemente en el futón y se acomodó encima. Empezó a besarle el pelo, los párpados, las mejillas, el cuello… mientras tanto le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa.

_I walk alone _

_  
I walk alone_

Cuando descubrió su pecho empezó a besarlo también, pero se detuvo al notar que Rukawa estaba temblando. Le miró el rostro y descubrió los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios apretados.

- Cariño… - suspiró el pelirrojo.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Rukawa abriendo los ojos al notar que Sakuragi se detenía.

- Estás temblando…

- Es de frío.

- No tenemos porqué seguir si no estás preparado.

- Quiero seguir.

- Estás seguro?

- Sí.

_I walk alone _

_  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Til then I walk alone_

Sakuragi observó aquellos ojos azules en los que brillaba una determinación que no se correspondía con el temblor de su cuerpo. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y le besó apasionadamente en los labios mientras le acariciaba el abdomen. A continuación le desabrochó los pantalones e introdujo lentamente una mano en los calzoncillos.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, _

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

Rukawa gimió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo sobre su miembro y sus temblores aumentaron, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Sakuragi empezó a masturbarle suavemente y los gemidos aumentaron. Al cabo de unos minutos el pelirrojo abandonó los labios de su koi para depositar los suyos en el miembro del moreno y continuar la labor que estaban haciendo sus manos.

_I'm walking down the line _

_  
That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_  
On the border line _

_  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Rukawa se arqueó en el futón al sentir la lengua de Sakuragi recorrer una y otra vez su pene y no pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando el pelirrojo se lo introdujo completamente en la boca.

_Read between the lines _

_  
What's fucked up and everything's alright _

_  
Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

- Me… me voy a correr ya… - jadeó incorporándose un poco y colocando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

_I walk alone _

_  
I walk alone_

Sakuragi no se inmutó y siguió succionando hasta que oyó un grito de placer y sintió un líquido espeso derramándose en su boca. Se lo tragó y miró sonriente a Rukawa quien se había tumbado de nuevo y respiraba agitadamente.

Mientras Rukawa se recuperaba empezó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó en calzoncillos y después ayudó al moreno a hacer lo mismo.

- De veras quieres hacerlo? – preguntó nuevamente en voz baja.

- Sí…

- Puedes tomarme tú a mí si quieres…

- Quiero ser tuyo…

_I walk alone _

_  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Til then I walk alone_

_  
_Rukawa cogió la mano de Sakuragi y le lamió los dedos para después conducirlos lentamente hacia su propia entrada. El pelirrojo no rechazó la invitación y le introdujo un dedo; Rukawa se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor, afortunadamente este remitió muy deprisa. Lo mismo pasó cuando Sakuragi le introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah _

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

Cuando Sakuragi consideró que la entrada de Rukawa estaba ya lo suficientemente dilatada se acomodó encima y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, empezó a penetrarle.

_I walk alone _

_  
I walk a..._

Observó preocupado el rostro tenso de su novio y empezó a besarle y a masturbarle de nuevo con una mano para distraerle.

_I walk this empty street _

_  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_  
Where the city sleeps _

_  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Una vez le hubo penetrado totalmente comenzó de manera suave con las embestidas, embestidas que sin poder controlarse se hicieron más violentas cuando Rukawa empezó a gemir de placer en lugar de dolor.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Después de unos minutos ambos estallaban en un profundo orgasmo que los dejó medio desvanecidos en el futón, Sakuragi todavía encima de su kitsune. Podían notar la respiración y el corazón acelerado del otro, provocando la sensación de uno sólo.

- Te amo, Hana – susurró Rukawa al oído de su koi.

Sakuragi, aún sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Rukawa, sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras que llevaba esperando desde hacía seis meses.

- Yo también, Kaede.

El pelirrojo se quitó de encima y se situó a un lado del futón, dejando su brazo sobre Rukawa. Miró su rostro sereno y tranquilo y supuso que todo estaba bien. Aún así quiso asegurarse.

- Cómo te sientes…?

- …

- Kaede?

- …

- Kaede!

- Zzzzzz

- Zorro dormilón…

oooooooo

A la mañana siguiente Rukawa se despertó y una sensación extraña pero no dolorosa entre sus piernas se encargó de recordarle enseguida lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se incorporó en el futón y se inquietó un poco al verse solo, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar el sonido de la ducha.

- ORE WAA TENSAIIII…! – empezó a cantar una desafinada voz.

- Por Kamisama… - se exasperó el kitsune mientras se tapaba los oídos y se encaminaba al lugar de donde procedían semejantes berridos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y divisó la bien formada silueta de su novio tras la cortina de la ducha.

- Buenos días, amor! – exclamó Sakuragi al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

Una creciente excitación empezó a apoderarse de Rukawa y ni corto ni perezoso se desvistió y entró también en la ducha para la agradable sorpresa de cierto pelirrojo.

- Vaya, vaya, nos hemos levantado calentitos, eh? – se rió Sakuragi al observar la erección ahora mojada de Rukawa.

- Ha sido culpa tuya – se quejó Rukawa mientras se abrazaba al enjabonado cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo empezaba a recorrer con las manos.

Sakuragi notó sorprendido las estimulantes caricias del chico moreno que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, que ni siquiera le había prodigado la noche anterior en la que por fin se habían acostado juntos, pues sólo se había dejado hacer. Empezó a gemir al notar los dedos largos y finos de Rukawa en su entrada.

- Has… has aprendido rápido – jadeó.

- Quieres ver que más he aprendido? – preguntó Rukawa en tono juguetón.

- P-por supuesto… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta para que ahora fuera Rukawa quien lo tomara.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Til then I walk alone..._

**Fin**

oooooooo

**N/A: **No me he resistido a la tentación de incluir la letra de la canción que da título a este fic tipo banda sonora XD. Bien, con este epílogo termina mi segundo fic yaoi. La verdad se me ha hecho muy cortito, aunque desde el primer momento lo planteé así. Pero el próximo será más largo.

**Elena: **Yo creo que el que más se traumaría con nuestros fics sería Inoue. Habrá leído alguno, o visto doujinshis? Juas XD Que te pareció el fic en general?

**Kaehana9: **medio año le cuesta, así mateix… Termina, pero empiezo otro, que espero te guste tanto como este. Muchos besos!

**Tincgana: **te imaginas a Rukawa en un reformatorio? Le harían picadillo… Yo tampoco he podido ir a amor-yaoi hasta hoy, ha estado tres días out. La pena es que lo está muy a menudo…

**Abuelitnt: **hay de todo por ahí, la verdad… Aquí tienes el epílogo, que lo disfrutes!

**Lensaiak:** me alegro de que te haya gustado Por cierto, para cuando un nuevo fic tuyo?

**Balucita:** po si po si, a ver si suber un nuevo cap de 'El secreto de Rukawa y la extraña chica nueva', que es un fic que me gusta mucho!

**Sabrina: **ola wapísima! Que tal estás? Espero que mejor. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Aya-chan: **más que un capi es un epílogo por lo cortito XD aún así aquí lo tienes, muchos besos!

**Astrea: **siempre es un placer contestar el review de una nueva lectora! En efecto los abusos y violaciones salen en muchos, pero que tema no se ha tratado ya en un fic yaoi de slam dunk? Cuanto más escribo más me doy cuenta de que es complicadísimo ser original escribiendo sobre esta serie, incluso me es difícil ser original entre mis propios fics, por las escenas que inevitablemente se me repiten. Así que me alegro un montón de que te haya parecido diferente.

**Haruko Sakuragi: **gracias por leerme y por supuesto que voy a continuar, esta afición es genial!

**Sakura: **efectivamente faltaba el lemon… pobre Sakuragi lo que le he hecho esperar para poder tener en brazos a su kitsunito jejeje.

Espero sus reviews con su opinión del último capítulo y también me gustaría su opinión sobre el fic en general. Nos vemos en 'Un tesoro enterrado' (eso espero ) Besos!

Khira


End file.
